Monster High: Black Heart, White Soul
by Akuma Kurosaki
Summary: Akuma, along with her friends, transferred to Monster High and had a bit of hard time trusting the ghouls and fitting in, especially Akuma. She kept her distance from everyone else, and they soon find out about their troubled past. Will the ghouls be able to earn their trusts? Or will they fail to save them from themselves?
1. Summary

**Summary**

Akuma, along with her friends, transferred to Monster High and had a bit of hard time trusting the ghouls and fitting in, especially Akuma. She kept her distance from everyone else, and they soon learn their troubled past. Will the ghouls be able to earn their trusts? Or will they fail to save them from themselves. Find out in 'Black Heart, White Soul'.

* * *

Okay, I know I haven't written anything for the longest time due major writer block and college stuffs keeping me busy for who knows how long… Soooo… Sorry and hope you will wait for the prologue of 'Monster High: Black Heart, White Soul'.

Just a heads up, all of my OCs will be Japanese and the plots are actually a mix based on my experience in life, dreams and some plots from the anime. So, let's see how this one turned out.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Akuma: Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait. This is one of the story I got so far, I like to blend some stories with Monster High. I planned this for a whole year or two now and got some good characters and chapters… hopefully… So without further delay, let's get this story started. I don't own Monster High and the other characters and there may be some plots are based on ideas from other anime. Enjoy

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Someone's POV_

 _Blood… There's blood everywhere… the whole room was covered in fresh blood. The sight of it made me sick, and the scent made it worse. I looked around to find a way to escape, then I noticed someone else was in the room as well. Standing there by the door, a little girl was staring past me. I turned around and saw what she shouldn't have seen. Lying there in puddles of blood were two bodies with their backs facing me. Slowly, I walked towards the bodies and turned them over to have a look on their faces, I gasped in horror as their flesh rotted, only the remains left._

 _I turned around and the little girl was nowhere to be seen, only to be greeted by another scenery. Fire was everywhere, all of the trees were blazing and the smoke covered the sky. The heat and the pain where the fire touched my skin was unbearable, not to mention the smoke made it harder for me to breath. I looked around as I try to escape the forest fire._

 _I didn't know where I was or how long I'd been running, but it was getting me nowhere and my feet ached. Wherever I went, it was like I was back where I started. I stopped to rest, knowing that the fire wouldn't go out anytime soon. On the bright side, the heat and the pain were much more bearable than before._

 _I looked around for another way to escape, then I spotted a shadow which passed through the forest. Curious as I was, I followed it and it lead me to a huge tree. The tree wasn't burning as much as the rest of them, I got a closer look through the smoke and fire and saw the girl from before was standing before the huge tree. I went towards her and tried calling out, but as soon as I got closer, she disappeared._

 _I looked around searching for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I caught a glimpse of something on the bark of the tree. As I went for a closer look, a strong gust of wind appeared and the ground began shaking, cracks formed on the ground and I fell. I managed to get a hold on the edge, but I didn't know how long I could keep it that way._

 _I looked up and saw a figure standing above me, I couldn't see her face because of the smoke, I called out to her for help, but she didn't move an inch. Before I knew it, I lost the only thing that kept me from falling to my death. The view from above grew smaller, further and darker as I fell deeper into the abyss._

I shot my eyes open as I felt a sharp pain on my back, I got up quickly and found myself on the floor near the bed. I looked around, darkness filled the space, but I could still make out some things. Band posters filled the walls, the bed was a mess and some photo frames on the nightstand. Sure enough, it was my room. I got up and looked at the blaring light my alarm clock made.

 **"3:17… it's still too early to be awake, don't you think?"** a voice from behind me stated, I turned to look at the intruder. Standing by the wide open door, a girl with long red hair in a red nightgown gave me a look like a worried mother would do. **"Thanks for stating the obvious…"** I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom.

I splashed my face with cold water, it helped me to calm down and relax my nerves. Plus, I needed to get rid of the cold sweat on my forehead. **"You feeling okay?"** the redheaded girl asked, standing outside my bathroom door.

 **"Aside from having a messed up dream, hurting my back when I fell off the bed and having you to annoy the hell out of me? Yeah, everything's just peachy."** Sarcasm filled my voice as I wiped my whole face and neck with my favorite purple towel. I took another look at myself in the mirror, my black and purple hair was a mess and dark circles formed under my eyes. In other words, I looked horrible.

 **"You should really do something about your face, Akuma. You look like you haven't slept for days"** she stated. For Gods' sake, I hated it when she knew what I was thinking, it gave me the creeps knowing someone could try to look into my mind, talk about invading personal space… **"Gee, Akane… no need for you pry into my thoughts every time I made you worried."** I snapped as I tried to detangle my hair with my fingers, I left the bathroom and sat on my bed. Knowing her, she won't leave it alone.

My point was proven when she sat next to me and opened her mouth to speak up. **"Look… I'm just worried about you, alright? I mean, you did scream in the middle of the night. Be glad that no one else is up."** Akane said, talk about luck, I was glad she had our walls sound-proofed, I rather not go into details about that.

 **"It's nothing to worry about, just a nightmare I had."** I assured her, speaking of which, what was that dream about? It was all blurry and I couldn't remember the slightest thing. I looked around and what caught my attention was the picture on my nightstand, standing there in the picture was a little girl with black hair trying to escape the terrifying hugs from some kids. Akane noticed that and took the picture frame.

 **"You're not very fond of pictures back then, or hugs."** I really did hate getting pictures taken, they would always try to drag me into one. **"No kidding… Every time Miyako and Ichiro drag me into one, you would just stand there and laugh your head off. Laugh again, and I'll feed you to the piranhas."** I murmured the last part, making sure she heard that.

 **"Cold as always… Our flight will leave in 10 hours, so you better get some sleep."** Akane reminded me. I nearly forgot about that, we had to leave Japan for our new school overseas. I groaned at the thought of leaving, I liked the school here. **"I don't know why we still have to change schools. I mean will they accept us? The last thing I needed are rude comments and bullies."**

 **"True… but that school wanted us to be there for one semester, it's not like we'll be there forever. Besides, you agreed to transfer to begin with."** Akane did have a point there. I agreed to go, because I wanted to explore outside of Japan and to find some inspiration, it's a rare opportunity for me. I took the photo frame off her hand and placed it back where it was, Akane got up and left the room.

 **"Oh and Akuma…"** Akane paused and turned to face me. She reached her pocket to get something out and threw them to me, to which I caught them. **"Ichiro fixed them for us, and Kakeru made that hair sticks for you."** With that, she closed the door and left me in peace. I switched on my table lamp and examined the things Akane gave me.

The first one was a light blue crystal pendant with silver lining the edge and a pair of bat wings at the side. I had to say, the design rocks and it matched well with my choker and looks, I took my favorite choker out from the drawer and did a little merging with it. Once I'm done, I left my finished choker on the nightstand. My eyes landed on the hair sticks, it was a pair of silver hair sticks that looked like Japanese sais. The handle is wrapped in purple cloth and purple gems were fixed at the butt end and centre of the 'side guards'.

I plopped onto my bed and sighed, I thought about the nightmare and our new school. I turned to the side and caught a glimpse of a brochure, it was the school that we were going to attend to. **"Monster High… Be yourself, huh? I wonder if they'll really accept us if they saw us."** My mind was filled with possible outcomes, and not a good one at that. I shut my eyes and soon fell into deep sleep, I was so not looking forward to see that day.

* * *

Akuma: That's it for today, I hope it's a good enough to make you want to read the whole chapter. I'm currently taking a break from college till end of September, so the next chapter will be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading and goodnight.


	3. Welcome

**Chapter 1**

Akuma: Hey guys, Here's the awaited chapter of 'Black Heart, White Soul'. And for those who are asking why I had my OCs Japanese, I think it's a good addition to it. I read someone's review if it somehow relate to 'Ghost in the Shell', to be honest, I never watched that before, so I'm not quite sure. The whole idea came to me bit by bit and it took me days, weeks and months to work up a decent plot chapter by chapter, with help of some people to have a look at my outlines and correct them. Anyway, I don't own Monster High but I do own the OCs. Enjoy…

* * *

 **Welcome**

It was the first day of the new semester. Everyone was busy finding their way to the classrooms and some were guiding the new blood their way around. It was pretty much a normal day for the monsters, greeting each other and asking about their spring breaks, coming back with new looks and meeting new friends. A certain ghoul came walking in and was greeted by a group of her ghoulfriends, nothing changed much since they left for spring break.

"Hey, ghouls. How's it goin'?" A mint green-skinned ghoul beamed with excitement. It'd been a year since she first came to Monster High, she thought she would end up being a loner during her school year, but ghoul was she wrong. She had a feeling that she would make more new friends this school year and new adventures were awaiting her.

"Hey, Frankie!" they greeted back, they all were chatting away about their spring break. It seemed that everyone enjoyed their break, all except a certain mummy girl, Cleo… her sister told her dad about the party she threw the other day, which Cleo didn't know about, and her dad had made her stay in her tomb for the rest of the spring break as punishment. "Hey, have you heard about the new bloods?" the werewolf girl asked.

"That depends, which one you were referring to?" Cleo pointed towards the group of new bloods, which made her thought of recruiting more members for the fearleading squad. Although she had changed her spoiled princess attitude, she still kept her harsh training ways as fearleading captain. "I heard from the Ghostly Gossip that they're famous in their country." The werewolf replied. She wasn't sure who or what they were, or if they knew them from somewhere. One thing was for certain, they couldn't wait to meet them.

They headed to their first class with their Math creature, Mr. Rotter. Everyone groaned in displeasure. He was known to be the strictest creature in this school, he never gave A's unless the work impressed him. The class went on with his boring lecture and some students paying no attention to him, until the headless headmistress made a public announcement through the school's PA system.

"Frankie Stein, Draculaura and Jackson Jekyll. Please report to my office, immediately." The system went off and leaving those three in confusion. It must be important to have them in her office that soon. "Huh… I wonder why she needed us for…" the vampire girl, Draculaura's mind wondered as they got up and left the classroom to her office, when they got there, they were greeted by the headmistress's head on the table while her body was busy doing the paperwork.

"I'm sorry to have called you three in on such short notice, but I have a favor to ask of you." The headmistress's head was put back onto her rightful place and went to get a file from the drawer, they had no idea what favor she asked for until she gave them a look at the student transfer file. "I'm aware that you had heard rumors about the famous new students, I need all three of you to help the new students find their way here and make them feel welcome." She stated and they got a look at the students' photos.

"Wait… are they humans?" Frankie was stunned, along her other two friends, the photo showed the individual photos of the transfer students. Normal skin-toned, no freaky features, and no monster vibe, just plain humans. Draculaura and Frankie were curious why they decided to transfer to Monster High, of all the schools in the world, then the headmistress answered her question. "I chose them to come, we want peace between the humans and monsters, so we can coexist with the humans without fail. They accepted my proposal, and they will be with us for the whole semester, maybe longer if they enjoy being here."

"Just asking… are they by chance Japanese? And in the band?" the half human asked, trying to remember some details about them, somehow he knew he saw them before, but it was all a blur. Draculaura took a second look at the photos and saw posters with the students in them, she read the huge font, a band name to be exact. Suddenly, her shriek could be heard outside of the school.

"No way! No way! No way! No way! Headmistress Bloodgood, please tell me you're not joking. Are they really going to attend here in Monster High?" Draculaura asked as excitement took over her, she had gone to Shibuya for the exchange student program last year. During her stay, her new Japanese friends dragged her to one of their concerts, she enjoyed it and went ahead to buy all of their albums and posters, she even downloaded all of their songs to her iCoffin. Jackson seem to be excited as well, which left Frankie dumbfounded. "I'm confused… who are they exactly, headmistress?" She was about to answer her question when Draculaura butted in.

"They're THE most famous rock bands in Japan, the all-girl band, 'Rebelles', and the all-boy band, 'INCUBUS'." Draculaura fished out her iCoffin and plugged in her headphones, she browsed her music player for some music and hand it for Frankie to listen. When the loud music starts playing, she felt like she was the main character in their musical story. Jackson came towards Frankie with his phone in his hand and spoke up. "Their albums went viral and everyone loves them, but they never had a world tour or left Japan for that matter. So I'm quite surprised that they would even show up here, not to mention as new students."

Jackson showed Frankie the news about the aforementioned rock bands, she was surprised that just a song could make everyone their biggest fan, and no one had ever seen them outside of Japan, nor met them up close. But something seemed off for Frankie, for one thing, why did they agreed to join this school in the first place. Normally, the humans would reject the offer or scream at the sight of them. So, she asked the headless headmistress for answers.

"If they're so famous and never left Japan the entire time, why would they decided to join Monster High now? I know it's for the peace training and all, but humans are afraid of us, they would reject the offer, or in worse case, hunt us down." Silence filled the room for a moment, then the headmistress got up from her seat and walked towards the door. "Why don't you ask them yourself? They are quite fluent in English." she turned the doorknob and behind the door, four human girls were standing there.

The girl with short black hair and blue streaks grinned, excited to meet them for real. Next to her was a girl with long platinum blonde hair, she gave a soft smile to the ghouls and the headmistress. Behind them were a smiling red-headed girl and an emotionless girl. To sum it up, they looked exactly like the posters showed. The all-girl band, 'Rebelles', was standing right in front of their eyes. Draculaura squealed with excitement in her voice, she quickly fished out her autograph book and a pen, and went towards them, followed by Jackson

"Oh My Ghoul! Oh My Ghoul! Oh My Ghoul!.. I'm Draculaura, your biggest fan! Can you sign my book and my iCoffin? I really love your songs, I even bought every album you guys released. Do you like it here so far? Oh wait… you just got here. Silly me…" Draculaura kept on blabbering questions about their new song releases and other non-important stuff while they signed her book and iCoffin, until the red headed girl spoke up.

 **"Wow… who knew that we had a big fans, and monsters at that."** She paused, once they finished signing for her, they spotted Jackson standing there awkwardly, holding an album. "I guess we're not the only ones who look normal." She walked towards him and took the album out of his hands, she signed it and passed it to the others. She turned back to face him, opening her mouth to ask the half human.

"Are you here for the coexisting program as well?" once they finished signing his album, and handed it back to him. He stood there, trying to gather his courage to talk. "No, I'm a student here.. You see, I'm half human." they didn't seemed to be fazed after meeting them, which reminded Frankie about her last question she wanted to ask them.

"We're here 'cause we wanted to be. Plus, we could try to have every human listen to us. Did that answer your question, Frankengirl?" the girl with black and blue hair spoke up, she heard her question before they came in. Frankie seemed to be satisfied with the answer, they were famous in the human world, and it shouldn't be difficult for them, maybe… "It's Frankie, and that kind of answered my question, sort of." Frankie had nearly forgotten that they were here as new students for this semester, she introduced herself and her friends to them. After that, it was their turn to introduce themselves.

"I'm Akane Ketsueki, guitarist and backup vocalist of the Rebelles, also the one who started the band. These are my sisters." The red headed girl introduced herself, she was wearing a red strapless dress with a black leather jacket and a pair of black leggings, her black ankle boots had a cross design as her heels and her black choker had a cross with a light blue crystal in the center hanging down.

"Miyako Kuroneko, the drummer and pianist. Nice to meet 'cha." The girl who answered Frankie's question grinned, she seemed to be the cheerful and trouble making type. She wore a blue turtleneck cropped top with a pair of black shredded shorts, black ripped thigh, long black ripped fingerless gloves and black knee high boots, she wore a cute moon brooch with a light blue crystal, similar to Akane's, on the top right side of her chest.

"I'm Yuki Shirohana, the bassist and occasionally a violinist. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The blonde hair girl bowed. She wore a white off shoulder crop top with long sleeves, pairing with short black skirt, black leggings and white geta boots. She had a black choker with a white flower pendant hanging down and a pair of light blue teardrop shaped crystal earrings.

"Akuma Komori. The lead singer and the leader of the band." The last girl greeted them without a smile. She was wearing a black toga crop top and black shorts, she paired them off with leather over knee platform boots, spiked belt, a black choker and silver arm cuffs in shape of a snake. The short one on her upper left arm and a long one on her right lower arm, the head rested on the back of her hand. Her choker had a light blue crystal with bat wings on both sides hanging down, her long black and purple ombre hair were tied up in high ponytail and decorated with hair sticks.

"Welcome to Monster High! Hope you'll enjoy being here for the whole semester, and feel free to be yourselves." Frankie grinned, hoping she will be friends with them during this whole semester. The girls seemed excited, except for Akuma, mumbling about if they managed to survive. Dracula then noticed something amiss, the file Miss Bloodgood gave them showed that 8 of the new students will be attending the school, but only 4 girls were in the office.

"Umm… Where are the guys? I thought they were going to attend here." Draculaur asked, and her question seemed to be solved when the headless headmistress answered her. "Ah, yes… Due to their dated concert, the boys will be arriving next week." She took off her head and left it on her desk, while her body left to deal with something in the other room. Though the ghouls were used to the sight of her head, the girls had goose bumps at the sight of it.

"Can we get a short tour around the school for a while? We need to know our way around and I don't think someone will hold on for much longer." Yuki said, her finger was pointing at the now sick Miyako, who was not used to the sight of a headless person. "Go right ahead, these students will guide you throughout this semester. Your belongings will be in the school's guesthouse and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'm sure you'll find this school rather pleasant." They all left the office and Frankie started the conversation.

"Alrighty then, let's start with the classrooms, shall we?" Frankie asked, none of them replied or said anything, they just kept quiet and looked around. All eyes were on them, most were filled with disgust and fear. Frankie took notice of that and remained silent, they walked down the hallway and it wasn't very pleasant like Miss Bloodgood had said.

"This is going to be a long day…" she thought to herself, they began their tour and found their way around; the restrooms, classrooms, labs, gym, creepeteria and even part of the catacombs. The tour went on for hours until they stopped at the guesthouse a few minutes away from the school, it was a black Victorian house with a hint of modern design, it looked as if it were newly built. The door was unlocked by Akane, who had the keys to the house and had trouble finding the right key, and they went in. **"Wow… Now that's what I call a wicked place to stay."** Miyako said in awe, everyone else seemed to think the same thing.

They were greeted with a red hallway, leading to different rooms, the left side of the hall was a living room, the room was decorated in red wallpaper, some lighting and wooden floors, there were red and black couches, a decorated black coffee table, and some bookshelves. The walls were decorated in old paintings, mostly during the human and monster war. The dining room and the kitchen were on the right side of the hall, the room was decorated in black and red, in the middle of the room there was a large dining table, with eight red chairs surrounding it. The table was decorated with black and red candles in the silver Victorian styled candle holder.

The kitchen was painted in black and white, the design was modern and simple with basic kitchenware and machines, next to the kitchen was a simple laundry room with washing machines, a wide table, iron and ironing table. All of their luggage was piled up in the middle of the hallway, blocking the staircase. They went for their respective luggage and moved them to their rooms upstairs. The floor was separated into four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, every bedroom was decorated exactly the same; red wallpaper with black flooring, two beds, two nightstands with lamps, two wardrobes and two study tables, all were placed opposite to each other on two sides of the room.

Akane and Akuma went in the same room, while Miyako and Yuki stayed in the same room next to them, leaving the rest of the two rooms, which located the opposite side from their rooms, to the guys. They settled their luggage in their rooms and went to the living room to chat, Frankie and the rest waited for them to ask any questions or anything to start the conversation, Akane seemed to have read her mind as she started the conversation.

"Now that we finished the tour and settled our rooms, how about we discuss about our classes? I have no idea whether the subjects we're taking are similar to what we had back in Japan." She took out her class schedule and re-examined the whole thing, the rest did the same. All of them had different classes from each other, though it is clear that all of them had two classes together, Music and Physical Deaducation.

Frankie looked over their schedules and thought for a while. "I'm pretty sure all of the subjects are the same as what humans teach and learn. Learning dead languages, making potions and reanimating something." She said, though she was not sure herself. The girls sighed, they were positive that the monster's stare was not the only the problems they'll be facing. **"And to think we were expecting the same level of education…"** Akuma sighed, the classes she thought she had were exactly the same as her old school, if the strange name of the subject was ignored.

"I promise you that the school and classes here will be enjoyable, better than your previous school." Jackson beamed, he used to attend a human school before he transferred to Monster High, and he did experience what it felt like to be the only 'human' in the all-monster school, so he knew what they were dealing with. Akuma noticed him staring at them, more like staring off into space. "It better, 'cause I don't wanna waste my time with boring lectures when I can get out and write my next piece of music." She poked him in the head and went to the door, she turned back to see them staring at her.

"Come on. Don't we still a class or two today? I'm not going to miss them because of you." With that, she left for class. The rest looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they got up and left the house. Although they had to endure a few hours of staring and some harassment from some monsters, the rest of the day seemed normal and exhausting for them. Maybe it will be like what that half human had said, but their challenge had just begun.

* * *

Akuma: Okay guys, that's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I hope you'll wait for the next one. If you noticed my OCs, they all had light blue crystals as part of their accessories, and the boys will have one on them too. As to why they all had matching crystals, I guess you'll have to wait for the rest of the chapters. So stay tuned…


	4. Rough

**Chapter 2**

Akuma: Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait. It's quite hard to write with my family around, plus being a tutor is tiring and I need to move my things and settle a few things for class. Anyway, someone private messaged me about the dialogues for the OCs, and it confused them whether they are really Japanese or just fluent in English. So to clear this up, yes they are Japanese who're fluent in English. I made some adjustments to the dialogues from previous chapters. Just a heads up, I didn't really changed all of the text to 日本语 or romanji, just their conversations in **bold** (reason why I didn't type in romanji is because I'm not that fluent in Japanese, and google translate didn't help much. Plus, too lazy to change their whole dialogue to romanji or kanji.). Think of it as a subtitle... Now on with the story, I don't own Monster High but I do own the OCs. Enjoy…

" **Japanese"**

"English"

* * *

 **Rough**

 _"Come on. Don't we still a class or two today? I'm not going to miss them because of you." With that, she left for class. The rest looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they got up and left the house. Although they had to endure a few hours of staring and some harassment from some monsters, the rest of the day seemed normal and exhausting for them. Maybe it will be like what that half human had said, but their challenge had just begun._

Akuma's POV

My eyes hurt, the first thing I saw every time I woke up was the morning rays shining through the window. I got up and went to close the curtains, I don't know how they managed to not have their eyes burned, or maybe it's just me… I looked around and saw Akane still asleep on her bed, all our stuff was put away and the room looked livelier than before. I checked the time on my alarm clock, its 7am… 3 hours before class starts.

I headed to the bathroom to freshen up myself, it's a habit of mine. After I was done cleaning up myself, I went to my closet and picked out my signature outfit. A black toga crop top, black shorts, fishnet pantyhose and a pair of black over knee platform boots. I paired them with my favorite spiked belt, snake arm cuffs, earrings and ear cuffs, and the choker with the crystal Akane gave me that day.

I tied my hair up in my usual high ponytail and decorated it with my sai-like hair sticks. I put on my usual makeup, dark purple eyeshadow with black bat wing shaped eyeliner and topped it with black lipstick, every rocker girl's best friend. I checked my phone for the time and it showed 8:13am, still too early.

I went downstairs and to the kitchen to make breakfast, it's a good thing we did some grocery shopping a few days ago. The ingredients they provided us… we rather not use them, and I doubted that the monster mall had anything decent. So, we had to go to 'the human world', as they like to call it, and buy them ourselves. I recall the first few days after our arrival, we had to deal with all of that.

Flashback

 _We managed to survive a whole day of classes, the 'creatures', I learned that it's their way of saying teachers, were being nice and understanding to us. Not gonna lie, I kinda liked Mr. Rotter's class and his strict grading, gives me challenges. I was the first to score an A in his class, he was impressed, and I don't know why, but I received many glares from the other monsters._

 _When I headed for my locker after class, rude comments like 'we don't want you here', 'normies', and 'stupid humans' were sprayed on my locker. I shrugged it off and wiped them with wet wipes, luckily the paint wasn't permanent, and it took me minutes to get them all off. When I was done cleaning, Miyako came to me with Yuki drenched in dirty water._

 _ **"Let me guess… the monster girls pulled a dirty prank on Yuki while the other monsters locked you up in the locker?"** it wasn't just a guess, Yuki's condition was pretty obvious, and I happened to overheard some students gossiping about the human in her own locker incident. **"I don't suppose you had it any better."** Miyako said, she's right on that one, we're all being bullied and tortured by them._

 _We've all gone soft on them, what's the point of the program if they all won't cooperate? If they won't accept us for who we are, then why should we waste our time to fit in? I have to keep my cool, they'll accept us sooner or later, right? We all went back to our home and both of them went to clean themselves up, while I went to prepare dinner early. I checked the cupboards and found witches fingers, pickled eyeballs and other body parts in a jar, nothing useful… I even found I-Scream and other gory looking stuff in the fridge._

 _ **"Guess we'll have to go shopping."** I removed all of the unwanted ingredients and called Miss Bloodgood, asking the route to the nearest human supermarket. I wrote it down and headed there with the others, the distance was quite far, mainly because we were going there by foot. Remind me to call a taxi next time we go somewhere, and we did, we bought a lot of stuff which lasted us a good month and we needed a ride back home._

I made my special teriyaki salmon, fluffy omelette and miso soup for each of us with the ingredients we bought that day. And just in time too, Miyako, Yuki and Akane came down all freshened up. "Morning." I greeted them and went to get the silverware, they greeted back and sat down for breakfast.

 **"YUM! Akuma-neechan's cooking is the best!"** Miyako savored her salmon like it was the best food she had tasted, the rest agreed. Akane's cooking is great too, but nowhere near better than mine. At least that's what they said when I first learned how to bake devil's food cake, my all-time favorite food. We finished our meal and Yuki went to do the dishes for us, while we got ready for our classes.

 **"Can I skip this one out? I don't feel like going to any classes today…"** Miyako groaned, we all felt the same way. The whole school, except the creatures, hates us, I feel like everyone's a hypocrite. The first time we came here, only a few accepted us, but as time went by, they all avoided us like the plague. **"Neither are we, but we have to if we want to finish this whole semester and get over with the program"** Akane told her. That's right, we only came because of the human monster co-existing program. And I don't think it will work out for all of us, no one's trying to get to know us better, nor talk to us.

 **"Honestly, I don't know why we tried… No one likes us, so why should we try to be like them?"** All of my inner thoughts came out, I can't stand them being all 'I'm better than you humans'. They thought for a second and agreed, we all had enough of their stuck-up attitude, so let's fight fire with fire. **"Let's teach those monsters who we are, Rebelles style."**

At school, and like any other day for us, we received glares from them, overheard them badmouthing us, and our lockers' a mess… Then one of the monster girls came to us, she looked pretty stuck-up with her cat features and all. "Well, look what the cats dragged in… Here's an advice, why don't you and your buddies go back to where you came from, along with those trashy clothes." I looked at the girls and gave them the 'it's time' look, they got the idea and backed up.

I did a quick move on that stuck-up werecat with a twist on her arm and made her kneel with her face hard against the locker. "That's kind of you to give us your advice, so let me give you ours. Harass us again and this won't be the only thing that'll hurt you. And FYI, we're here for the co-existing program that YOUR school organized. Until then, we're stuck together for the rest of the semester. And in case you all haven't noticed, we're more famous than you low class monsters, so think twice about calling our sense of style 'trashy'." With that, I let her go with a bruise on her arm. Everyone except the girls were stunned by our sudden change, that werecat glared at us and left with the other werecat twins.

Akane and the others came to me and were quite happy with their reactions, but I'm not done yet, I turned to face them with a dark look in my eyes. "Listen here, you monsters. I grew tired of being nice and friendly… From now on, the 'Rebelles' are going to rule this school." We turned our heads to the side and head straight for our class, ignoring the shocked looks from them.

We parted for our class and I had Mad Science class with that Frankengirl and half-human nerd, they seemed to treat us nicely, but I'm sure they're the same as them; hypocrites. Just as I entered the lab, the said devils were preparing for the class and had their equipment set up, even mine. "Oh, you're just in time, Akuma. We were helping you getting the equipment ready, so you don't have to fight for one when needed." She said, I took a good look at them, and they seemed genuine, but I have to keep a close eye on them. I gave them a short and quick thanks, and went to get my seat. The class went on about how to make a Sweet potion that to make anything into sweets or something sweet, and gave us a task to make a working one ourselves. This task was quite boring actually, right after our first day of classes, I did a lot of studying and practicing, along with some trouble on the terms, chemicals and ingredients. So everything I did, was way ahead of them, to prove to them that we were not as low as them.

I finished the potion in just few minutes and handed it to the creature, he tested it and was impressed with my work. "Your work is truly remarkable, as always. It's an A+ for you." I gave him a short thanks and went back to my seat. "You all should learn a thing or two from her, very diligent, creative and smart." That praise was not the only thing that made me grin in delight, but the sight of the other students' annoyed looks had made my day. Soon the whole school will bow down to us, they will not think of us as lowly humans anymore.

Frankengirl turned her head towards me and gave me a thumbs up, I just rolled my eyes and faced out the window. The sun, the clouds, the noise… it's like I'm back in Japan, and I hate it. I don't know how long I've been staring out the window, until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Frankengirl holding a note, I assumed it was for me. I took it from her hand and started reading it, soon a grin shown on my face. It was from that werecat, saying she wanted to challenge me to a fight after school in the graveyard, what a drama queen.

Frankengirl read the note from my hand and frowned. "Ignore her, she never likes anyone, nor plays fair." She said and left for the next class. Of course, being me, I ignored her and left the room with the note in my hand. I met up with the girls and showed them the note. Then, Miyako started laughing.

 **"She wants to challenge us to a fight? She has got to be joking."** We all agree, doesn't she know when to stop? Or maybe she's just stupid. **"I heard that she'll do anything to have it her way, even if it means cheating."** Yuki said. Akane smiled and, as if she read my mind, started planning for the fight.

 **"If it's a catfight she wants, then a catfight she'll get. If this note was supposedly addressed to Akuma and because of what happened back there, then I'm sure she'll bring in more monsters to gang up on her. So, here's the plan."** She whispered us her plan, we agreed with it and went on with our next class, waiting for the perfect moment.

When it was already 5pm, we left our last class of the day and headed to the graveyard. Along the way, I heard a twig snap and it wasn't made by anyone of us, I assumed someone was following us. I looked at Miyako and Akane, they got the hint and left separate ways, while Yuki and I sat on a fallen log, pretending to chat about something. After a few minutes, we heard a yelp from the bushes. We turned around and found Akane and Miyako with familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly growled, it was tough to have that werecat and other monsters making your life hell and challenge me for that morning, which I did it out for our defense, and now we have those guys following us. "Look, we know Toralei is mad about what you did and challenged you. But you're all human and we're… you know… monsters. You won't be able to survive that." Frankengirl said, she seemed to care about us, but I can't trust her just yet. Akane stepped in and reassured her.

"Thanks, but we know what we're doing, and so is Akuma." We left our spot and continued our journey to the graveyard. I took a glance at them and they seemed to be worried about us, until Miyako showed them a magazine. "You should really look it up." They were confused at first and wanted to ask her, and that's when we arrived. True enough, it wasn't just that werecat, there were others as well, backing her up. "Glad you could join us, trash. And you brought friends, this is going to be fangtastic, for me of course." Toralei grinned, and so were we.

"Sure you still want to fight us? Or maybe you just wanted your face to break." I taunted her, she hissed and called a minotaur to fight us. His body was quite well-built and looked tough, but with those muscles, I bet his brain is as small as a bottle cap. "Calling the big one? What? Afraid of getting beat up by us, scaredy cat?" Miyako and I laughed so hard, our tears were starting to fall.

Toralei was fuming, and told the minotaur guy to hurry up and teach us a lesson. Boy, I really would like to see the look on her face when we win the first round. "Akuma, we'll leave everything to you." She told me, I was grinning from ear to ear and got ready. When the fight started and that bull guy charged at me, I quickly stepped aside and punched him in the gut; hard. He fell and landed on his back, with his arms wrapping around his stomach. He's pretty weak with his tough guy look. "Aww… over already? But I was just getting started." I grinned, everyone except the girls were shocked, wondering how we humans can take out a massive bull. Miyako then turned to Frankengirl and pointed at the magazine

"I don't know if you noticed, but read the page of the magazine about us if you like." Frankengirl was confused, she turned to the said page and read aloud. "4 girls of the all-girl band, Rebelles, graduates of Sakura Middle School and attended Ishiyama High School. Not only they're gifted in music, but are well trained fighters as well. These 4 amazing girls, along with the all-boy band, INCUBUS, were champions and finalists in Japan Winter Sports Game and Worldwide Martial Arts Championship at age 15 above, all of their fighting skills and sports were well trained, practiced and polished in the Martial Arts Club and most sports club, which they started joining since the first year of middle school. And with the lead singers from both bands being the strongest and ruthless opponent, no people would be foolish enough to try to kidnap or hurt anyone of these dangerous members."

Everyone was afraid after listening to the article, some were confident they'll win. It was the werecat twin's turn, and they'll be going at me two on one. "Two opponents? Now that's more like it." I licked my nearly dried up lips, and waited for them to strike. They both surrounded me and came from both directions, I dodged both attacks and hit both of them in the gut, a hand punched one of the twin's stomach and a back kick on the other's. While they're still standing, I did a tornado roundhouse kick on one of them, and quickly turned to the other to do an axe drop on her. They both passed out from my blows, I won this round, but that still didn't satisfy me.

"I'm bored, if our fight is going to be like this, might as well just give up or you'll lose half of your life." I smirked as I heard no responses from anyone of them, Toralei was furious and attacked me without a warning, like a crazy cat she was. Luckily I dodged it in time and did a sweep kick to make her fall, and with my hair stick, pressed the tip on her neck.

"Or, in your case, leaving only one life." I got off from her and headed towards the girls. I placed my hair stick back to where it was, until I heard an angry scream from behind me. I turned around and saw Toralei dash towards me with her claws out, only a foot away from my spot. Unable to respond fast enough, I shut my eyes and waited for the pain from her claw marks. That pain never came, so I opened my eyes to see someone got a hold on her wrist.

* * *

Akuma: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but that's all for this chapter. Hope you'll wait for the next one. For the competitions and schools mentioned above are fictional, it does not relate to real life or in anime. Feel free to leave a review, and make this story your favorite, so you will get an update on the next chapter. Thanks and have a good day.


End file.
